Three Cheers For You My Love
by Hotaru-domo
Summary: Emma has been tramatized in her past life. She doesn't trust anybody too much except for her loving boyfriend,Kevin.She hates communicating with her family and just wants a way out. But what ways out are there for 130yr old vamp?Review,during breaking daw
1. Introduction

Three Cheers for you, my love. My Twilight

The overwhelming force of teenage life filled the hallways making me more anxious to leave this place. The day had went slower, slower than it usually did, and to be trapped in this place a minute longer made my skin crawl. Getting to my locker was fairly easy, slipping out of the way of two jocks highfiving or gently swerving when the preps of the school gathered to gossip. My fingers were quickly spinning my lock around when I feel a push. Or more like a tap but just to make sure I didn't grow any suspicions I push myself into the fading paint of the metal door and rub my head like any _normal_ human would. I hurriedly pull my locker door open sliding all my needs into my bag. I look around and see that the school was practically empty now, except for the few nerds who actually stay after school. I walk out the double doors into the brisk ,gloomy day. I quickly soak in the sweet weather, and for one moment actually loving that I lived in Forks. I then walk briskly towards are usual parking spot and see a bored Molly in the front car. I open the passengers door and slide in letting my bag fall into the floorboard.

"So. What's your excuse this time?" Molly says Tightly, turning the car on. I roll my eyes. "Would you believe that I was actually trying to behave today? Or is that too far fetched?" Molly sighs and whips out of the parking lot already half a mile away from the school. "No. I just thought you might stay late for that little 'friend' of yours." There was a eerie silence but I break it. "There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends." Molly slows down just a bit turning the corner down towards the house and speeds back up. "They already suspect something's up with you two." I fumble with my hair trying to keep my temper boiled down. My temper sometimes got the better of me. "Well, they should really keep there nose out of my business." The car slows to a stop and I step out, seeing Jacqline and Sebastian setting on the porch. I walk up the steps, with Molly right behind me. Jacqline slightly turns her head towards us not really showing any emotion towards us. Sebastian gives us a friendly nod and goes back watching the sun roll across the sky. I turn the knob and push the door open and step into neat and tidy atmosphere. I see most of the household waiting for us.

"You're both home. Good, we need to talk."


	2. Speed can never be too fast

I growl ever so quietly and take a look around. Everybody was in there, except for Jasper who stayed politely in the hall. I realize that Edward and Bella( _yuck.._) were back from there honeymoon but everything wasn't alright. Bella was laying weakly on the couch with Edward at her side and Rosalie hovering close. I see Molly flash by me going towards Carlisle asking what happen. I hear them talking about 'a baby ' and I get a pretty good idea for why there was a nervous scent clinging in the air. I chuckle.

"Sooo, y'all actually did it? Let me guess that this little normie pressured you into it."

I was answer by a angry glare from Edward and a moan from Bella.

"If that's how you feel then you don't have to stay here, Emma." Edward said, sounding very unnerved. I do a little_ phfft _sound and pick up my handbag from where I had tossed it.

"I didn't really want to stay here anyways." I say, out of the house before anyone could reply.

I go to the garage and take out my spare key for one of the many luxurious cars and slide into the front seat of one. Twisting the key, the engine roars to life giving me a comfortable relaxed feeling. I pull out of the garage and speed out from the huge secluded into the busy street. I drive a constant 85, which is actually slow for me, in till I reach the Mall parking lot. I park as close has I can to the nearest enter door and walk in. The buzz of everything simmers my anger down just a bit. I walk towards Hottopic and get greeted by warm smiles. One smile in particular comes closer in for a hug but a give him a warning look.

"Ah Emma, is our number one customer not having a good day?"

It was Chad. I take in his dark blonde afro, brown eyes, and strange Texas tan skin. I crack a smile at his outfit also. He was sporting a pair of pink khaki shorts and a Perez Hilton shirt for girls.

"You could say that." I walk past him to a cute splatter paint rib cage shirt, finding the right size and hanging it over my arm. I also sling some skinny jeans of different colors the same way, not really like I need them but who gave a whoop. Walking over to the band tees I get the new Paramore tee. Final I throw my stuff on the cash redresser and wait for them to ring up my total of $205.98 one of my lowest payments here. I head them the money and tell them to keep the change, walking out with my purchase.

As I start walking out of the main shopping district and back to the parking lot I notice someone I know. His black and blonde shaggy hair and relaxed posture. It was Kevin , my sweet friend who everyone thought was hiding something. I didn't though, he was quite suspicious at times.

I walk up to where he was leaning and smile at him sweetly.

" Hey, where you been lately." He ask casually. I shrug not wanting to get on this topic. "You knew if we met everyday my family would get suspicious and want to meet you. Not that there's anything wrong with that it just… I'm worried about you meeting them." I say the word family quieter than the rest of the my speech still not wanting to accept them as my true family.

" Why? Are you trying to hide something?" I see a small smile play on his lips as the words spill out. "Because I'm through hiding my secrets. Emma do promise no to tell a human soul?…."


	3. Being thirsty isnt the only problem

The wind let out a small roar making the branches of leaves shake uncontrollably. Standing with Kevin now was no different then standing with him two hours ago at the mall. I had always known he was different… in a good way.

The minute I heard the 'We need to talk line' I insisted on going somewhere secluded. I needed a good amount of space if my anger took control.

"I really don't know how to say this." Kevin starts. I sigh. " Just say what you need to say."

He hesitates for a moment not sure but then breathes in a breath.

"You know about the myths and legends of the world, right?"

"Yeah…doesn't everybody?"

He starts to hesitates again but I lay a hand on his warm shoulder signaling for him to continue.

"Well. I'm one of them." My body fidgets a little cry.

"Please don't tell me you're a werewolf?"

"What? No way…you could say I'm like a harpe." My mind relaxes. No Werewolf. That's a relief. " But aren't herpes's girls or resembling girl like bird things?"

I hear him chuckle. "Let me show you."

Kevin gets up from where he set by me and stands in front. The winds stifles a cry but begins to blow the way it was before. I could see a tremble in him then out of no where are two huge symmetrical midnight blue wings. They were beautiful. My mouth falls open just a little and I see him smile. "What do you think? You think I'm a freak, right." I stand up and approach him slowly, a smile of my own forming. I then embrace him.

"Well, you'll think I'm a bigger freak."

He gives me a strange look and I giggle. I could feel that he had razor sharp claws, which surprised me. That shouldn't even bother me, I am after all the undead.

"I'm a vampire."

At first I expected maybe a little bit of uneasiness between us but all was calm. He embraced me back just a little bit tighter.

"That explains so much." I let out a sigh of relief.

And we stood like that for hours, locked in each others arms. Not moving except for Kevin's random twitches every now and again. I listened to his heart beat, the sweet thumping pattern was memorizing., and at the same time irresistible.

~~*~~

The rain padded down slowly. It was one of the heavier rainfalls of the year. The rushing and rumbling from upstairs was unquestionable. It was time for the baby to come out. Or if you could really call it a baby, who knows what it would look like. I could smell the sweet blood from where I sat and it was already hard enough for me to restrain myself. I was so pathetic. Over 130 years old, I should be able to control myself.

I turned my head towards the stairs to see a frenzied Rosalie being pulled by Alice and Emmett. I snicker, Miss Perfect wasn't so perfect after all. They kept dragging her in till she was out of the house and a safe distance. I could hear Jacob telling something to Bella about not dying. I flex my hand muscles trying to stop thinking about the blood when I heard the doorbell ring. I glide to knowing Kevin would be standing right there when I opened the door.

And I was right.

I embrace like we did in the forest , making him stagger a little. I laugh joyfully breathing in his scent. "Glad you could come." I whisper.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Taking his hand lightly I guide him into the living room where we both sit down close together.

"I'm guessing Bella got worse."

_Uck_. My mind sours with thoughts of her at the mention of her name.

"Yeh , there trying to…you know…not kill it." I look at Kevin. His face was serious yet had not looks of interest. I smile. He was just asking to be polite. How sweet.

Soon Jacob comes down the stairs with a strange look on his face. He seemed to be in pain. I lay my head on Kevin's shoulder watching Jacob as he passes the couch. He had the smell of fresh human blood on him. I let out a small whine. It smelled so _good_ . I think back to the last time I hunted which was two and a half weeks ago. Before I could think of anything else, Alice is back in, a face of pure concentration on her face so I presumed she was having a vision.

"What is it Alice?" I ask with growing curiosity.

"It's the baby."


	4. They are so going to say I told you so

Recap: Before I could think of anything else, Alice is back in, a face of pure concentration on her face so I presumed she was having a vision.

"What is it Alice?" I ask with growing curiosity.

"It's the baby."

Everyone in the room stiffens. I roll my eyes. Can't this just be over already?

Alice continues. "I can't see it too clearly but…its alive." A soft growl came from Jacobs throat. We all wait in silence. Soon Carlisle comes down with Esme trailing behind him carrying a small bundle of blanket and flesh. " Is Bella…?" Jacob asks, his voice barely above a whisper. Carlisle wait's a moment trying to put it in the right words. I could feel Jacob on the edge of his seat. Then one word, the one word in the world that could set nerves on fire.

"Hopefully."

~~*~~

The snow fell down gently. The whole forest had become a winter wonderland. Most of the animals had gone into hibernation which made Carlisle worry. Since Bella was a newborn she would have to build up her taste to Animal blood and with everything 'good' hidden away she may be tempted to convert to human blood. None of this really bothered me. I could care less which path Bella took.

"Emma, Are you all right?" The sweet sound swung me out of my thoughts and brought me back to the present. Kevin and I had been wanting some alone time lately and even though that's hardly impossible with vampires We decided on a walk through the woods, the farthest part from the house. I smile at him,

"Of course, nothing could be better." The wind blew and I see him shiver a little. "Are you cold? Do we need to go back?"

"No I'm fine. And I promised you alone time and I'm going to give it to you."

I laugh melodiously. " That can never really be possible with Edward around." Kevin gives a little laugh, of course not even knowing the joke really.

"What do you mean?"

I grimace. Now I'd have to explain everyone to him. Me and my big mouth.

"Well, Some Vampires get special powers when bitten. For Edward its being able to read everyone's mind except for Bella's, which she has this gift of force fields or something. Alice has the gift of sight, and Molly has the gift of seeing peoples dreams." I pause. Nobody else really has a gift, Unless you call Rosalie being the biggest stuck up snob in the world or Carlisle having complete control around blood then no.

"That's a pretty useless gift for a vampire." Kevin finally adds. I chuckle. Edward will probably tell Molly that part. Kevin stops for a moment. The wind changes course has if to avoid us.

"Do you have a power?"

I stop with him and bite my lower lip. A habit I never got rid of. I was a little nervous to tell him because the power I had…was some what different than the others.

"I can start fires with my mind. I can also control already existing fires." I waited for the look of fear to appear in his eyes, or at least a look of '_I can't believe I'm going out with this girl!' . _A couple moments pass.

"Wow. You are something special." I stare into his eyes in disbelief. His beautiful magenta eyes. I smile. " No. I'm nothing special. But you, there's not a guy out there that could have stood still and took that all in…Then again not every guy out there has genes like yours." Kevin smiles, his radiant wonderful smile. Looking up toward the cloudy sky, Kevin breaks my train of thought with a question I hadn't heard in over 100 years.

"Do you want come over tonight."

My poker face flashes over me. I wasn't too sure that I was ready but I wanted to. I wanted to see where he went when he left my arms, I wanted to see what his room looked like. I wanted to see how he lived outside of our relationship. Carlisle would probably not agree. Edward would _defiantly_not agree.

"I'd love to."

The air was tense with frustration and anxiety. I was right and wrong. Carlisle and Edward both hated the idea of me going over to Kevin's house, that was the right part. The wrong part was that everybody didn't want me to go.

"You're crazy for going."

That was Edward. Apparently he did not believe I could keep myself together. " Thank you for showing you're concerns but I'm going. I haven't been invited to another persons home in over 100 years, and besides, he be upset if I below him off. " I walk down the stairs with a trail of annoying 'siblings' following behind me. Carlisle and Esme had waited downstairs unlike the rest of the family. Esme did have a look of worry but it was hidden much better than anybody else in the room.

I turn around, all of them immediately stopping. I could see that Molly had stopped her bashing and had settled in the living room with a book. Rosalie, who could care less, was in there also, singing the new 'baby' to sleep.

"Could you guys just leave me alone!?!" My Fury leaked through. I could feel my temper rising, boiling to a point of uncontrollability. I started to count back from ten.

_10..9..8.….7...6.._

"Emma, were just worried. What if you hurt him?"

That blew it.

"HURT HIM!!! YOU THINK I WOULD HURT HIM!?!?" I was screaming by now. A vase of fresh flowers went up in flames has I spoke.

"Calm down, Emma. We don't want anything big to happen, remember March of 1987?" Through my anger I recognized the voice, it was Molly. I curl my hands into fist. The flame that had destroyed the flowers started to inch up the wall.

"Molly, you may not want to tempt her at a time like this." That was Jasper. I knew he was trying to calm me down using his gift, but I resisted as much as I could. It was hard, and after a minute I gave in.

I keep my eyes toward the floor, not wanting to see any of their perfect faces right now. I pick up my handbag from the entering hall and slam the door behind me. Starting up one of the expensive cars I could hear them begin to speak again.

"Poor child. I wonder what could have happen to make her so…bitter towards us." Esme Whispers. Nobody answers the question for a moment. Finally Edward speaks up.

"It's not us she's bitter towards."

Still, everybody is silent. Edward continues.

"Our human memories are suppose to be very hard to recall. But for her she has some very vivid memories, and she thinks about it constantly. " Everyone seemed to have drifted to the living room, where Edward had went after the fight. Molly sits back down where she had laid her book and sighs.

"I feel a story coming on."

~~*~~

I only had to knock on the door once. But in that five seconds I waited there I took in the whole outside of the house. Not too small or too large, but you could tell it was built for this one family and with a very high salary. The siding was a dark forest green, much like the one that surrounded it.

The door flew open to reveal Kevin, his hair fixed and shirt changed from our afternoon in the snow.

"Hey Emma. Come on in. " And I did so. The inside was much like the outside. Everything looked so expensive it was like I had never left the house. "Nice place. Really fancy." I say.

He leads me into a long hallway, that was decorated in dozens of famous paintings, which made way into a quintet room with a wide screen TV and matching set of brown leather couches.

" This is the Living room, of course. The Kitchens to the right but I'm sure you don't want to go there." He smiles and I laugh at the lame joke. We moved upstairs where he showed me the game room which was equipped with Rock band , DDR, and lots more, then his father's study where he did his work when he was at home.

"What does your father do for a living?" I ask, stroking the keys of a laptop.

" He's a lawyer. You know the kind that do the really big cases. Sometimes he has to go out of state for it." I grimace. That brought back too many memories.

"That must suck. Don't you hate him being gone?" He looks out the window, watching the snow fall gently. " Not really. He's my adopted father. My real father is dead." I feel a Pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry. So was he like you?" I ask. I didn't know too much about his kind and was actually quite curious.

"No. I'm the only one." I stand still. The only one? I cross the floor to where he stood and hug him from behind. He turns around and hugs me back.

"It's okay. Anyways my father deserve to die. I let my embrace on him loosen.

"How could you say that? I mean I never really liked my father but he was still…"

I was cut off by a quiet voice.

"My father made me like this." I step back. "What do you mean? Are you saying he did something to you?" Kevin leans on the wall face looking up.

"It was about 200 years ago. It was just my father and me ever since my mother had died of influenza. My father was a scientist, inventor, whatever you want to call him. I called him mad. "

I could see that Kevin was trying to hold back emotion. The number of years shocked me but I waited for him to continue.

"He was always trying to find a way to make the perfect man, the perfect human being. I always told him that it was wrong- that humans would never be perfect- but he wouldn't listen. The more I backed talked the more I got experimented on. " He takes a breath, the only one knowing what happens next. I grip both hands together wanting for the story to end.

"One day, We had a big fight about my mother. I had went to bed early that night and he had gone off to his worn down lab to work on some chemical. During the night he woke me up, telling me that my mother would be so proud if I just drank this, that we would never fight again.

Of course I didn't want to fight so I took the chemical from him and drank it."

He finally looks down at me, his big magenta eyes getting a wet look to them.

"I never knew…but 200 years, Kevin? Why didn't you tell me?"

I was shocked but felt no rage. None, looking into his eyes I couldn't.

"I never wanted to come onto this subject." I raise a eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

There was a pause, the wind pushed against the house making it creak in unfamiliar places.

"Emma, you live forever. I…don't" I was speechless. I didn't want to believe it.

"You don't know that for sure, 200 years Kevin! That's longer than I've lived."

"No. In those painful moments of that…that poison rushing through my bloodstream my father let out all the details. Saying that this would change mankind, it would lengthen life spans by 3, 4 hundred years at the least. He told me that I had a good chance of 600, then I'd be pushing it."

"NO! I won't…." I couldn't finish anymore. I started to do the pathetic sobbing that a vampire do, no tears just sobbing that could lure in any prey. Kevin takes my hand and tugs on it for me to follow, I do welling, still sobbing. Out of the corners of my eyes I could see that we were going further down the hall. We stop at the last door and go in. I knew where I was right when I stepped through the doorway. His bedroom. My sobbing subsides while he slowly embraces me.

This was no ordinary embrace, I could feel in my flesh. His sweet scent was all around me, which made it even more tempting. I look up into his eyes and see that he was crying. He looked so beautiful, so fragile. Our lips touch-softly at first-then harder, intensifying with every second.

I keep in mind who this was, that this was Kevin. Not any the hunters out in the forest that fall in to my trap.

Unfortunately, I lose control.


	5. I hate myself, but then again who doesnt

At first, it was pure bliss, my mouth slowly trailing down from his lips to his soft cheek, making its way to the neck. I could practically smell the blood. Kevin was still, probably in shock. I kissed his neck, wanting so much to bite into it, but somewhere inside me a small voice shouted to me, telling me _no_, trying to remind me of all the memories I had with Kevin.

As I was about to bite into the soft skin, I started listening to the voice. My eyes flutter, waking me from the horrible trance I was in. I quickly step back giving a couple feet of room between me and Kevin. He did not stir for a couple seconds. He then straightens up from bending over to kiss me and looks toward my direction with a eyes filled with only love.

" Kevin, I didn't…I'M SORRY!" I yell as I rush to the nearest window, ready to jump. I open the window without any difficulty and thrust myself into the darkening sky. I could hear Kevin run to the window but by then I had already sprinted toward the airport wanting desperately to get out of here.

"She's running away." Alice said in a quiet whisper. Everyone looked at her, knowing very well who she was talking about. Emmett, who had been upstairs, was in the threshold of the living room in a matter of seconds. Everyone else had been sitting in there, enjoying the quiet.

"Where to?" Carlisle ask. Alice looks around at everyone.

"She's going back to England."

There was silence in the room. Edward had finished telling us as much as he knew an hour earlier, which one of the facts was that she had grown up in England. The only thing else really that he had said was the her full name was Emmailin Jayla Harpens and she had a terrible family life resulting in one of them dying before she was bitten.

"So, what are we going to do?" Molly ask out loud. Edward, who had been sitting by Bella and Renesmee , who had grown to look about the size of a two year old, was know standing.

"This has to do with Kevin. Her thoughts were…very moody."

Molly does a light laugh. "When are they never?" Edward ignores the comment and goes on.

"She was at first excited, then terribly upset. Then her thoughts were out of control. I think we might have to go check things out at his house. See if…" Edward trailed off. Everyone knew what he had meant to say.

" Well then…let's go on a vampire hunt." Molly says relaxed , jumping up from her seat.

~~*~~

The car ride was quick. Even though it would have been even quicker on foot, everyone who had agreed to go thought it would be best for them.

Those who had agreed were Molly, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. They were really the ones who could talk sense in to Emma or whatever they had to do.

"Nice house." Molly whispers as the black car smoothly pulled into the driveway.

The four get out, hoping that Kevin would be alone.

"Is his family here?" Molly asks. Alice shakes her head no. Alice was the first to the door. She rung the doorbell thoughtfully, taking in the melodious tune. After a couple minutes the door opens to reveal Kevin, still shocked and off the edge.

" Oh good, your okay!" Alice says with relief. Edward gently pulls Alice aside and steps into the doorway.

" So she didn't go that far…"Edward mummers at vampire speed. Kevin ruffles his hair, baffled.

"Why are you here? Emma's not here." Kevin says slowly, putting one foot back as if to turn and run.

"We know she's not here, she's gone back to England."

Kevin's eyes widen with shock. All this over what happen earlier?

"What? But…" he stutters. As Molly watches this she gets an idea.

She murmurs it to Edward to fast for Kevin to hear. Edward nods and grabs Kevin by the arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Edward drags Kevin to the car while Jasper and Alice get in. He opens the back door and pushes Kevin in by Alice. Molly scoots in next to him . Edward slides into the drivers seat with Jasper in the passengers.

Kevin who had gotten slightly annoyed at Edward was fuming.

" Great. This is great. Captured by Vampires. I can see the movie selling out already."

Alice giggles at this, but Molly was offended/

"Hey, we could have left you're little half-human butt back there but _nooo_ we're nice enough to actually take you to see your little girlfriend!"

Kevin kept his mouth closed after that, but the air had grown thicker with tension.

Jasper, tired of this quickly makes the surroundings more relaxed and comfortable.

Kevin unwillingly gets come over by a feeling of purity, almost bliss. But he still had his mind on Emma and what she was planning to do in England.


	6. A New Memory

The weather was the same as in Forks. Cold and wet. Everybody was trying to find shelter from the harsh weather but I ignored them. I stood in front of the historical museum which lay close to where I lived when I was human. The street name of my past life's home was still foggy in my memories . But I could feel somewhere deep in me that I was close.

I really didn't expect for it to be standing or anything but I at least wanted to know what had happened to my family after that cursed night.

I made my way towards the huge entering doors of the museum holding my breath as I reach to grab the door handle. It was slippery under my blood sucker hands but I open it with no trouble and stroll into the front room, where the ceiling was about 30 feet in the air with beautiful murals painted elegantly onto it. The floor was marble and there were faint tracks of mud where the careless had forgotten to wipe there feet.

There were so many marvels in that one small room that I couldn't figure out which to look at first. There were paintings of Queen Elizabeth I and The rest of the royals up till now. There was even things I could remember from when I lived here.

I walked over to a clear case of newspaper clippings and faded photographs. One news paper headline in particular drew me. It said ' Governor Phillips Harpens Loses Another.' I stop for a moment.

Harpens use to be my last name. I went through all the faded human memories that I still held close to me intil I could find that name. I blink in surprise and try not to show too much emotion.

That was my father. Phillips Harpens was _my_ father. I smile. I'm finally getting more of my memory. I sigh and read more of the article.

GOVERNOR PHILLIPS HARPENS LOSES ANOTHER.

Just Days before Christmas, The powerful Governor and Family lose yet another child.

A year after the tragic death of Darren Harpens, The oldest of the three children, the family loses sixteen year old Emmailin Harpens.

The young women was coming home from a early Christmas Banquet when the Carriage was turned over and driver knocked unconcusious.

The driver said to have woken up later the next afternoon but sadly, the Governor's daughter was no where in sight.

As we all mourn for this terrible lose, let use pray to the good God above us that

Miss. Emmailin Jayla Harpens is safe

A couple minutes after reading the article I realize that I had held my breath through the hold thing. I let my chest rise and fall again as not to gain any attention.

The thought of them mentioning my brother made me want to die. Even though that was impossible for me , at that very moment I felt dead on the inside.

____ I sat a couple feet away from the window. It was a beautiful day with the sun's rays reaching every corner of the earth, only I had to be stuck inside all day. I could see my little sister, Emily, chasing a butterfly around the house grounds.

_How lucky she is…_I think bitterly to myself, also feeling ashamed for I should be glad that mother would go to such links to keep me well.

As I sat there with my conflicting emotions, I hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I couldn't tell if it was one of the maids or not. I turn my head to see who was opening the door. My face lights up as one thought races through my head.

_Brother, it's Brother!!!_

"Brother, you came!" I saw enthusiastically, losing half my breath. I let out a cough as he comes and sits beside me.

"So how was your day?" He ask. I frown, my days were never different. Always the same.

" You know how my days go. I wake up. Sit around all day. Then go back to bed." I put more coldness in it then I wanted to but I couldn't help it. Being locked up all day was no fun.

"But what about your day? It must have been exciting." I sigh, another cough ripping through my chest.

"Easy now. My day wasn't any different than it usually is. I got another lecture from father about what to do when I'm out of college."

My eyes lower. Father and Darren had many fights about what his future would be. Father wanted him to go into the army so maybe one day he could be Governor too, but Brother had other plans. He wanted to become a writer and travel the world. I didn't blame him. To travel the world was one of my dreams also. That was probably why we got along so well. We had so much in common. I look out the window, drifting off in a daydream about the outside. I could tell that Darren had noticed my absent mind. He always grew relaxed when I became like this. I never am sure why, but he always does.

"Are you daydreaming again?"

I smile and nod my head. Brother knew me too well. I look at him and see something that I use to not see. Something miserable, something that made me want to cry. He wanted to get away as much as I did, maybe even more.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to not be so weak. To be able to feel the rain on my cheeks. Yes, I really want to feel the rain." I close my eyes and sigh, recalling the soft patter of rain drops on the roof.

"Are you sure that's what you really want?"

My brothers voice startles me out of my fantasy and I look at him. He had stood up from the seat beside me. His eyes had a deeper look to them now, that strange look even more frightening than earlier.

"Wait for me. I'll come and get you when it's time. " As he said this he turned his back to me, walking out of the room swiftly. I open my mouth to say something but close it stubbornly.

I could always ask him tonight. Whatever tonight held.

~~*~~

I stood at the edge of my doorway waiting impatiently for Brother. I had to lean on the threshold just so I wouldn't collapse. Soon as I was about to give up hope and go to bed I see Brother walk down the hallway. My heart leaps with joy as he comes in front of me smiling.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long, Emma. You must be tired." He whispers sweetly to me.

I smile. "No, I'm not that tired." I was lying but who cared. Darren never told me what his surprise was.

"Your lying. Here let me carry you."

Brother swings me into his arms bridal style, and for a moment I do feel like a bride. I smile at the thought of myself actually getting married. Nobody would ever marry someone with a weak body and immune system like me.

We went down the stairs quietly. We both knew if father or mother found out of Brother taking me away from my chambers, the consequences would be dangerous.

In about fifteen minutes we had made it to the front door. I had grown slightly nervous but still had faith in my brother. What ever he was up to it was something for the best.

I look around the entry hallway and see nothing there.

"What's the big surprise?" I whisper. He looks down at me and smiles, that look of horrible sadness still in his eyes.

He doesn't say anything just takes a couple steps toward the door, turning the golden knob.

My heart pace quickens. Could he really be taking me outside? I had only been outside on a few, very rare occasions.

"You said earlier that you wanted to feel the rain. I know mother or father would never approve…"

I blink. Why was he doing this for me?

We walked out and I could hear the soft falling of the rain drops. I could also smell the sweet wetness to the air. I breathe in, which made me cough hoarsely.

"Sure you will be fine?" Darren ask softly.

"Yes. I think I can even walk now." I say giving him a smile. He gently lets me down and I let my legs get use to the weight. As soon as they did I was off the porch, my face turned up towards the sky.

After a couple minutes I could feel Darren by me, taking my hand. I follow him willingly and I realize that we are dancing. Yes, dancing in the rain. How wonderful it was, even if he was just my brother.

Sadly, the good time has too end. My breathing was becoming to much of a burden and it was getting harder to stand up. We were making are way up the porch when a tall figure stood in front of us.

"Emmailin, Darren, what is the meaning of this?" The booming voice was fathers. He must have heard us laughing and came to investigate.

"It wasn't Emma's fault. It was mine, father."

I whimper silently to myself.

Father wasn't going to go easy on Brother. ____

The memories all flooded back at once. I staggered back from where I stood. Sure, I had remembered a lot of my past when I was turned but so much of it was foggy, and that memory…it was so clear. I run out of the building trying not to attract any attention.

Maybe learning about my past was a bad idea


	7. Waiting

The airplane ride was long and very uncomfortable. We arrived at the airport at about eleven that night, waiting impatiently for are plane to England. It drove me crazy watching how still and patient the other vampires were. Molly, the one Emma feuded with a lot, had brought a book to read. Jasper and Alice, just sat and stared at each other without blinking.

Lastly Edward was sitting a couple seats away from everybody, with a expression I couldn't quite understand. Anger? Frustration?

" If you must know, I'm quite angry at Emma for pulling a stunt like this." His voice showed the usual coolness in it. I roll my eyes, I forgot that this one read minds.

"Why be angry at her at all? She probably just needs sometime to her self."

I hear a soft chuckle come from him.

"You've only known Emma for a couple years. She can…over do things sometimes. Her emotions get the better of her. I really don't think she can help it, that maybe it was something that passed over when she was turned."

I look closely at him. He was being serious.

"So what? Are you calling her a bipolar vampire or something?"

I hear him laugh again. What was so funny.

"I never thought of that, I could use that next time she bothers Bella."

After that the plane quickly came and we boarded. The Cullen's paid for first class so it was actually really nice, except for the waiting. I would have rather jumped off a hundred buildings before waiting a whole fifteen hours on a plane. My mind kept replaying the scene in my bedroom. How could I be so stupid? She was emotionally unbalanced right then. I should have never told her any of it to make her get so upset. I look out the window and see fleets of clouds shadowed in the midnight air. The pilot comes over on the intercom and says that there's only thirteen hours left in the flight. Oh joy.

I feel the presence of stares on me so I turn my head away from the window and see the spiky haired one, Alice, staring at me from across the aisle.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Everything's going to be perfect."

I squint my eyebrows in frustration. What was that suppose to mean? Then I remembered that Alice could see the future.

I sit back in my seat, unable but to take her words for comfort.

_________________________________

I know really short but I wanted to get a part out and anyways there's not much to do on a plane.

I accept flames, I accept anything really.


	8. Never trust your instincts

I don't know how many of you have looked at my bios that I posted but I thought I should make a quick one for Emma…

Hair: black with bleach blonde and yellow strikes, it has the 'scene' look. Poofy and ridge on the top smooth an straight at the bottom

Eyes: mix of gold and red. Its because she drinks human blood and animal blood. More human though

Style: at this part she's, in my mind, wearing a yellow tutu with black and yellow stripe leggings with checkered low tops and a White T-shirt. She has yellow bows in her hair. This is usually her style and skinny jeans with band tees

Height: 5"2 and Kevin's 6"3 or something.

____________________________________

~~*~~

I moan out of frustration. It wasn't bad enough that there was nothing really to do here but the music! All of it was crummy and terribly written. I had actually tried giving it a shot while laying on my bed in the hotel room I had rented but enough was enough. I walk towards the radio and slam my fist into it. That's better.

I sigh and twist a finger around a long strand of dyed black hair. I knew if I could just think hard enough than I could remember where my old house was but what use would that do me? It would just bring back painful memories. I grab my purse and umbrella, recently purchased at a convenient store, and head out. The rain hadn't let up ever since I arrived and by the view of it, it didn't look like it would for a couple more days.

I ride the elevator down with only one other passenger. A elderly women, about eighty, in a graceful evening dress.

"You know, you look like someone I know."

I look at her bewildered, then smile.

"Oh, I get that a lot." She smiled back but her smile didn't comfort me. It actually gave me the creeps. We stood in silence for a couple seconds.

"Now I remember who you remind me of." She says , half to herself and half out loud. I smile weakly.

"Really?" I ask, with fake interest.

"Yes, my great great grandmother Emily Harpens. Well actually you look more like her sister, Emmailin. I have a photo somewhere in here…" I hold my breath as she digs through her small silk purse for a picture. So my sister had children, a family, and to think she was only six the last time I saw her. I try to grasp at reality and that I was standing by my great great niece.

"Ah, here it is."

The picture was almost in ruins. It had yellowed and there was a stain over what looked to be my father. Mother was right by him, unharmed by the stained with the three of us in front of them. Darren, was the farthest to the left, with me in the middle, and Emily on the end. The old lady points to the picture of me.

"That's her. You have the exact same face and every thing."

"I guess…we kinds do."

The elevator dings and the doors burst open with a flood of fresh air. I wave bye to the old lady and head out the lobby's doors. The rain was still pouring down so I open my umbrella and head down the street. There weren't many people on the streets at this time of the day and the select few were business men that got caught in the rain or couples that just didn't care. It actually sadden me to see the couples, making me think of Kevin. I hope he wasn't too scared about what had happened. I feel like such a idiot. Why couldn't I just keep control? I turn the corner on Rose St. I lowered my head so I wouldn't have to look at any of the happy couples. But something catches my senses. It smelt like…vampire. I look up and search for where the scent was coming from. I chase it up another block that leads me to a unpleasant looking house. Well more like a mansion ….my mansion. I walk slowly up the lawn to the for sale by owner sign hammered onto one of the post. The scent was stronger than ever. I walk up the steps that lead to the door and noticed that it had been forced open. The rusted door knob hung lifeless from where it once was. I push the door open and creep inside. There was dust everywhere and it smelled of rats. As I take a couple more steps into the hallway I freeze. The scent was strong, really strong now.

"Hello, Emma. My darling creation."

~~*~~

The plane landed at eight o' five that same night. I was so relieved when it did. I tried to look calm as I came off but my face gave me away, I know it. There was this nervousness that I just couldn't shake. I was too worried about Emma. I needed to tell her that I wasn't mad, that it didn't matter that…

"There will be enough time for that, lover boy." Edward says, shutting the drivers door behind him. We had rented the fastest car that we could find, which that actually was part of the nervousness. These guys drove crazy, like 100 mph on average.

"And were just going that slow for your sake." Edward says, a smirk going across his face. I roll my eyes. I hate his gift.

"You know it would be nice if I could keep my thoughts to myself."

One of them giggles but I couldn't tell which one. I could feel Jasper trying to make the mood more easier but it wasn't working too much.

"How far away do her thoughts seem?" Molly ask.

"About maybe twenty miles at the least. But it doesn't look good." I turn my head toward the window. Not good? How can things go bad for a vampire?


	9. Meeting Someone New

This part starts up the big epic fight scene! Okay maybe not epic but good!

And even though I don't mention It in this part, the vampires name is Charles.

______________________________

"What? Darling Crea- who are you?" I call out, my voice echoing against the mansions empty walls. My senses were inflamed now by the scent of vampire. I glance around uneasily, whoever it was knew me. I turn around to see a figure jump from the upstairs railing. It was a muscular figure, brown crazy hair that was in tangles from being unkempt for so long. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, holes punctured in the material here and there. He may have been wearing a undershirt, but the quickness of it all had made my mind start to spin.

"You've grown up so much, metaphorically speaking."

I step back a couple steps as he comes closer.

" How long has it been? Seventy years? Eighty years? Tell me how old are you now."

I realize who he was, my memories of those last few minutes as human flood back to me. It never had crossed my mind before that I would be seeing the one who had bitten me again.

" But, why are you here than?" He chuckles.

"Why to get you of course, You and I would be so perfect together, Emmailin." I bite my bottom lip in frustration.

"Don't you ever call me that! And why would I ever go away with a sleazy vampire like you!?!" I yell, almost not wanting to control my anger. Who did this guy think he was? I could tell he was appalled by what I had called him. He quickly regained his suave expression and started in again.

"Why, Emmailin we could be so happy together. I know your not happy with those Cullen's. You can tell how they secretly judge, secretly loathe you because of the way you feed. If you came with me Emmailin you could feed on as many humans as you want and I would never judge you." I cover my ears, not wanting to hear anymore. It didn't work though I could hear his ranting through my meditating. No matter how many times I counted down from ten.

" And you never know, you may even start to harbor feelings for me very soon, Emmailin. Please won't you come with me?" That was it. I start toward him as fast as I can, lunging for him with only three feet between us. He clawed at me, but I resisted. I dug my nails deeper into his skin. He finally throws me off, my back slamming into the back wall of the living room. I get up, the wall gently crumbling as I do.

"Emmailin, I hoped it wouldn't be this way." He says, running towards me with unearthly speed and grapping my neck. My hands fly up, trying to pull him away.

"Why struggle, you won't be able to defeat me." His hand tightens. Just than, a crash comes from the farthest window from us. I turn my gaze towards, there already have sensed him minutes before.

"Kevin…" I mummer. The grip on my neck loosens and I fall to my knees.

"I was wondering when everyone was going to show up." The vampire runs toward Kevin, who was already in his harpy form. I catch a glimpse of midnight blue wings as he flies toward the vampire. I get up and see Edward, Jasper, as well as Alice and Molly run in from the broken down door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask. Alice and Molly run towards me.

"You really think we'd let you run away for good?" Molly says, not one bit of sarcasms in her voice. Edward and Jasper run to help Kevin.

" Be careful Jasper. He has the power to take your weakest thoughts and manipulate them." Edward says, reading his mind carefully. Jasper nods as they jump in the fight.

Kevin gets thrown back, busting his shoulder on a broken window.

"KEVIN!" I yell, running toward him but stop myself. I could smell the blood from where I stood. I could see it gently soaking through his shirt. I back up a little. I can't get close to him, not with blood, I could do something I regret.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look back. It was Molly.

"He needs you." She whispers. I could see that Alice had stepped into the fight as well.

"But what if I-" I get cut off by her voice again.

"You won't. I know deep down inside you wouldn't ever hurt him."

"Well yeah but…"

"Just go help the little half breed, well you?" I smile, ignoring the half breed commit. Walking towards him, I stop my breathing. I prepare myself. And if it helps I can always count back from ten. I lean down by his body, him already regaining conciseness.

"Emma, I found you.." His voice was dry, but still held the sweet ring in it that I loved so much.

"Shhh….don't talk, your wounded." I say, losing myself in his beautiful lavender eyes.

"Ah, this? I just need a minute before I can move. I heal…faster than humans." I smile. That was good. I didn't need to worry.

"Emma, you don't have to be sorry for what happen." I blink. Was he saying he forgave me?

"But, if I had punctuated the skin than by now…"

"Would that really be so bad?" He leans up and strokes my cheek.

"No…I just don't want you to go through all the pain and heartache I did…and still am." I whisper, wanting so much to kiss him. He gets up and gently pulls me up with him.

"You wait here, you've fought enough." I watch him as he races toward the fighting scene.

It was hard to watch but I did. I did until one horrible thing begun to happen. The vampire had thrown Edward and Jasper off of him and they had hit the wall pretty hard. It gave him enough time to lung onto Kevin, going in for the neck.


End file.
